Yet to be Stolen
by Unethical AI
Summary: Yugo and Adamaï have had to survive in the streets by themselves, pickpocketing and stealing food or money whenever they can. That is, until the first time they get caught. Modern!AU and Slice of Life. Rated T for some language, violence, and minor adult references later on. Characters are a bit darker than normal. My first story, so yay!
1. Prologue - When Shadows Fall

Hey everyone! So, this is the first story that I've ever written, so just in advance, apologies if I do anything wrong! I've had this idea of Wakfu being set in a modern universe for a while now and one day I was just like "Well, why not?" So here I am, indeed! I have no idea how to plan things for a story, so expect irregular updates, until I configure my schedule. Anyways, any reviews, comments, questions, flames, etc. will be cherished from the bottom of my heart! Thanks to everyone for reading, apologies for the long author's note, and let's get this show on the road!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the crappy setting. Wakfu and all of its subsequent characters belong to Ankama. Thanks to Slavok for being the best beta alive!

* * *

><p><strong>Yet to be Stolen<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Prologue - When Shadows Fall<strong>**

Harsh black shadows fell across a dark alleyway as two small figures snuck past fallen trashcans and broken bricks. One of them hissed at the other.

_"Yugo! This one! Right here."_

"Are you sure?"

_"Yes. Keep your voice down. We can't let anyone hear us. We get in, grab some stuff, and get out. You got that?"_

_"Fine. You ready?"_

_"Yep. Go for it!"_

Suddenly their previously dark environment was lit up by a gentle blue glow. The two figures disappeared and the same glow appeared in the house they were next to. They reappeared and the light shut off, as if someone had flicked a switch.

_"Alright, where are we?"_

_"I think this is the living room."_

_"Crap. Where's the kitchen?"_

_"Umm...over here!"_

_"Hurry up then, let's go."_

Two shadows slowly made their way to the cooking area. More specifically, the refrigerator. The large white door silently swung open and a dim white light highlighted the figures, two boys, one with what appeared to be large ears protruding from the top of his head, the other slightly shorter one holding a large burlap sack.

_"Oh look! They have sandwiches! And steak!"_

_"Just take what we need, Yugo. Here."_

The shorter one grabbed a few dinner rolls, a slice of cheese, and two sandwiches and passed them to his friend.

_"Grab the chocolate too, Ad."_

_"Oh, fine. You and your sweet tooth. Come on. We're done here, let's go."_

The fridge closed shut with a quiet thud. Another blue glow and the shadows fell silent once again.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, everyone! This is only my first fanfiction, so please review and tell me how it was! If anyone wants to help out or get involved in the writing of this story, anything is appreciated! Come back next time!<p> 


	2. Chapter 1 - Disappear

**Chapter One - Disappear**

* * *

><p>An old decrepit warehouse stood against the faded light of the morning sun. Dust motes drifted and danced inside as the wind found its way through small cracks and holes. With metal walls that were rusting and torn, it was obviously abandoned, though voices emanated from its dirt-stained interior.<p>

"Mmm… I don't think I'll ever get tired of sandwiches. It's amazing how some bread and a slice of meat can taste this good!"

"Don't get used to it, Yugo. We can't eat like kings every day."

"Oh, lighten up, bro! We always get by, don't we?"

"Sure, we get by, but we always just get by, and at this rate we'll end up old, still living in dumps like this eating food we stole from innocent people. And that's thinking on the bright side. We could very well get caught some day and spend the rest of our lives as wanted crooks."

"Its won't be like that, Ad, I promise. We'll come up with something. I don't know what, but we will."

Adamaï slumped down onto the cold concrete floor.

"You always say that. You said that when we first got here, and look at how far we've come!" He gave a sour laugh. "We're just a couple of kids with no home or family. We have nothing going for us besides your powers, and if anyone saw them, they'd probably freak out like nothing else."

Yugo pulled his hood down over his eyes and sighed. "Well, what do you think we should do? We could get a job or something and earn some money so we don't have to steal all the time."

"I really doubt they hire people that young, and then they'd still need to talk to our 'parents.'"

"We could hire a hobo to answer the phone for us!"

"What phone?"

"Oh. Well, if we can't get a real job, we could become street performers! You know how those people go around playing an accordion or breakdancing, and people throw money at them? I bet we could find something to do."

"That would draw too much attention to ourselves. Before you know it, some well intentioned idiot is going to wonder what kind of parents have their kids performing in subways and street corners, then they'll find out that we don't have any and they'll sic the CPS on us, and then they'll drag us back to..."

"Good point. Oh well. We'll come up with something, but I do know one thing. That sandwich was delicious."

"Ha. You and your stomach."

"You and your predictions of doom and gloom. Everything works out in the end, you'll see. Anyways, I'm gonna go take a walk outside. Do you wanna come with me?"

"For what?"

"To study hobo patterns, I don't know. Maybe some rich guy will drop a big of money that he doesn't want."

"A big bag of money."

"It could happen."

"That he doesn't want."

"There are crazy people of all financial backgrounds. Aren't rich people supposed to be all eccentric and everything?"

"I'll pass. I have some thinking to do, anyway. Though if you could, bring me a newspaper on your way back. Maybe the funnies will actually be funny this time."

"Sure thing, bro."

"Oh, and Yugo?"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful."

The eliatrope smiled. "I'm always careful."

A flash later, and he was gone.

* * *

><p>Yugo reappeared out of a small alley onto an empty sidewalk. Flickering streetlamps glowed in the darkness of the early morning, hesitantly illuminating the asphalt below.<p>

He looked around at the unfamiliar houses neatly lined up on both sides of him. Stuffing his hands into the pockets of a torn gray hoodie, he turned right and began walking, pulling out a small MP3 player that he and Adamaï had found a few weeks ago and plugging in the earphones. He wasn't exactly an advocate for stealing anything they didn't need, but the scratched up old device with its twenty-odd songs was the best thing they had ever taken.

Yugo continued down the lonely street at a slower pace as the music gently flowed through his ears. His mind wandered, and so did he, paces matching the beat, lulled into a sense of quiet comfort.

A piercing whistle blew through the air, shattering Yugo's peace.

"Hey, kid! Yeah, you, in the hoody! It's five in the morning! These are still curfew hours, you know!"

He turned around, and saw a wizened old cop with scraggly white hair, doing an early morning patrol in his car through the neighborhood. The car slowed, and the policeman pulled up next to him.

"You okay, kiddo? Hop in, and I'll take you to home. Your folks must be worried. Where do you live?"

Yugo took a step back. The old man looked nice enough, but if he went with him, what then? He had no idea what to say and even if he did know the address of a specific warehouse, he doubted Adamaï constituted as a legal guardian. Then he would have to go through to the police station and sit through a bunch of questions that he wouldn't be able to answer and still wouldn't be able to get back to his brother. So he did what felt the most natural. He ran.

"H-hey! What're you doing? If you try to evade the law, I have every right to place you under arrest, young man!"

Yugo didn't care. The old geezer could yell at him all he wanted, but he was freer than a bird flying from its cage. Then he heard the sirens. He sprinted down the sidewalk as fast as he could, his feet carrying him away from the guilt, the stares, the unanswered questions.

Flashing lights danced off of the surrounding houses, reflecting from windows and shining onto the street. Someone opened a door, and a girl in a nightgown walked out to take a look, obviously awoken by the commotion.

The roar of the engine quickly grew closer to Yugo, demanding his attention before stopping. A car door slammed closed, and he heard the heavy footsteps of the old man behind him.

"Stop! Come on, now! Let's be reasonable here!"

Yugo ran on, not heeding the words behind him, getting faster and faster as the officer slowed more and more, panting for breath.

"Look, you don't have - to run!" The man bent down, putting his hands on his knees and glared up at the delinquent in front of him, who was getting further away by the second.

He stood and shook his head. "Kids nowadays. No respect for their elders." Trudging back to his car, he sighed and mumbled to himself, "Might be time for a retirement, anyways."

The cop glanced back down the street, but the boy in the hoodie was long gone. The rumble of an engine and the old patrol car drove off, thin puffs of exhaust trailing behind.


End file.
